Mr Ball's Big Adventure
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Mr. Ball ever since he lost his old owner, he always wanted to see the world. So when he gets his chance, he does and in the process finds a new owner and some new friends.
1. Intro

Intro

Ok so some of you are wondering why I decided to work on this, well it was because I wanted to do a story featuring my good friend Mr. Ball.

You see ever since he came into my life, I knew one day I would do a story just for him.

Of course it took a few years and well trying to figure out what the story would be about.

So when I saw Pee Wee's Big Adventure, I knew that would be the inspiration for this story and I then waited to work on it.

Well now here we are and let's how his adventure goes.


	2. Chapter 1

How It All Began

For Mr. Ball, he always thought life was just fine.

He was after all CJ's Therapy Ball and best friend and he was fine with that.

Now CJ was born with autism and he well has a problem having friends.

You see he can be social sometimes but would rather talk to himself a lot and some people would think that would be weird.

But he never minded that at all honestly.

So when he first met Mr. Ball, he knew a friendship was about to begin.

At first he was getting used to his role but as the time passed, their friendship came to the point that CJ wouldn't go anywhere without bringing Mr. Ball with.

So yeah let's just say their bond was that strong.

Now he thought this would last forever.

But unfortunately fate would change everything and not in a good way.

It all began when while CJ was in school, he was bullied so much that he took his life and Mr. Ball was completely helpless to help him at all.

So when he died, he knew that since he's gone he had no purpose in life at all.


	3. Chapter 2

Remembering The Past

A day or two after CJ's funeral, Mr. Ball looked around his empty room and knew sure he's gone but the memories will never leave.

He remembered all the good days back when he first came here and was new to CJ.

Of course he also never forgot about the times that he came with him.

From summer camp to the many places they went, he knew those were the good days back then.

Even when he remembers those days, it would always make him happy for being there for him.

So even though he misses him, he now knows that for the first time since he came to the house, he must leave the house and never look back.


	4. Chapter 3

The Plan

So the first thing he did was plan how to get out of the house.

He knew that since it's summer, now would be the perfect time to escape and discover the real world.

He also then needed to know what could be useful in his escape.

So he looked all around for anything he could use.

But when he saw paper, he knew he could turn it into a paper airplane and would use it to fly.

Of course he needed to make it so he then worked on it and made sure it was stable enough for him.

So then looked around to see what he could also use to help him fly and found a fan just right for him.

But of course he then realized that once he leaves, there is no going back.


	5. Chapter 4

Leaving The House

So when he was ready, he then turned on the fan and once it was set, he then got on his paper airplane and off he went.

Of course before he went, he wanted to say goodbye to the room after so many wonderful years.

He knew that this was his only chance at freedom to the world.

Also he wished that CJ could see this.

Once he was out of the room, he then decided to go on a flight and maybe just maybe find a new home just right for him.


	6. Chapter 5

The Flight

While he was flying, he could see a whole lot from up there.

From the many houses to the sights and the wonders of a neighborhood, he knew he did the right thing.

But of course sure he may have left the house but the memories of the past will never leave him.

So yeah let's just say his escape worked out as planned and he knew this was the right thing to do.

But suddenly the air caught his plane off guard and he fell into a tree.

What he didn't know was the tree that he fell on was right in front of Bonnie's house.


	7. Chapter 6

Meeting His New Friends

It all began when while Bonnie was having a tea party, she then noticed a ball in the tree.

She then knew it needed a home so she decided to take it in.

When she dropped it off, he then looked around and knew this was the place to be.

He also then noticed that there are other toys and knew this was his chance to make new friends.

So he introduced himself to them and they knew he had a purpose and they accepted him as his new friend.

Finally for the first time since CJ died, he finally found a new home, friends, and a new purpose in life.


	8. Chapter 7

What Has Happened Since Then

Ever since he came to Bonnie's house, he knew this was the right place to be after all.

He's finally a part of Bonnie's world and that's good because now for the first time in a long while, he finally feels loved at last.

Now as for his new friends, well it turns out Woody and the gang sure seem to like him a lot for being funny kind gentle honest generous and for being a good friend overall.

And so Mr. Ball knew this was the right thing he did and he knew CJ is watching him right now and being proud of him.


	9. In Conclusion

In Conclusion

Ok so there you go and honestly i'm glad I was able to work on this while I could and well I think the time was right to work on this.

Oh and me and my friends are glad for Mr. Ball because doing a story without him is like me not doing any stories at all.

So here's to Mr. Ball for being a part of our lives and for being one hell of an awesome friend.


End file.
